


Professor of What, Exactly?

by amo_amare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo_amare/pseuds/amo_amare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are virgins, and nervous about having sex for the first time.  River decides to lend a hand and guide them through their first experience, using the Doctor to demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor of What, Exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rubbish title, but still the best one I've come up with.
> 
> Written for the eleven-era kinkmeme [eleventy_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/eleventy_kink/365.html) for the prompt (paraphrased): "Amy and Rory are virgins nervous about having sex for the first time, and so they're waiting for marriage. When Rory, in a time of crisis, admits as much to River, she takes it upon herself to help them out, lovingly guiding them through their first time with the help of the Doctor." (Full prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/eleventy_kink/365.html?thread=132461#t132461).)

Rory was making tea when River finally managed to corner him. He'd been avoiding her for the past day, ever since they'd returned from the swamps of the third moon of Lepo. It wasn't that difficult, really; in a vessel as large and complex as the Tardis, one could spend days wandering in and out of rooms and corridors without having to glance upon another living soul. But River was determined, and rather experienced when it came to stalking prey, and as he shifted awkwardly from one to foot to another, trying to sidestep her gracefully without making it obvious he was trying to escape, he realized his mistake in entering one of the few rooms with only one point of egress.

"Sweetie," she began, laying a hand on his chest to stop his fidgeting. "We need to talk."

"Um, OK," Rory replied, trying to act casual and failing miserably. He made one last, desperate grab at the hope that River was going to forget what he'd said in the swamp and let him just get on with his life. "What do you want to talk about?"

River was having none of it. "Sweetie," she simpered, "let's not be coy; much as it does become you…" She allowed a light chuckle at the panicked look in the boy's eyes before going on; as fun as it was to tease him, she was on a mission. "You made an admission to me back on the moon of Lepo, and I don't think you would have brought it up if you didn't want something done."

"Yes, well, you see…" Rory was having a difficult time speaking with her standing so close and giving him that laser-locked look of determination. "Back in that swamp, we were sinking in the mud, and that Slarg was about to eat Amy, and I was sure we were all going to die. I never would have said anything at all if I thought everything would turn out to be fine!"

"Fine?" River was incredulous. "You think things are fine? You've never made love to your fiancée, the woman of your dreams and love of your life, and you call that fine?"

"WHAT?" Amy's sudden appearance in the kitchen doorway took them both by surprise. Her cheeks were flaming and her eyes were flashing fire, demanding an answer from her clearly terrified fiancé who was now scanning the nearby cupboards and wondering if any of them might be bigger on the inside.

"Amy! I…we were just talking…well, River and I…"

Rolling her eyes, River put the man out of his misery and offered an answer for him. "Amy," she began softly and patiently, "your fiancé and I were just discussing the incredible fact that the two of you, despite being clearly in love and attracted to each other, have never made love. Perhaps you could enlighten me as to why this is?"

Amy had not prepared herself for the calm, direct approach River was taking. The woman's gaze was unflinching as she stood there, patiently awaiting an answer. Amy's anger wilted, and Rory had the satisfaction of seeing that the bold, brash young Amy didn't fair much better under the woman's steady stare than he did. She stammered, "We…we're waiting…for marriage. And anyway, what business is it of yours?" she finished, trying to regain her indignant rage at the end.

River was not impressed. "'Waiting for marriage'? Of all the flimsy excuses…wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me that you're a virgin?" Amy blushed, and Rory coughed. "You're both virgins?" She looked from one to the other of the pair, but she didn't need them to say anything to confirm she'd hit the nail on the head. Her voice softened, "Now, are you really waiting for marriage, or is there something else?"

They both talked at once:

"There was just never a good time…"

"I wasn't sure that I wanted to…"

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"I know it's going to hurt…"

"Maybe she just isn't attracted to me like that…"

"What if I'm frigid?"

The nervous flood of words came to a halt and the two would-be lovers looked at each other shyly. Rory took Amy's hand. "Why would you think you're frigid?"

Amy answered him with a question of her own. "Why would you think I'm not attracted to you?"

River coughed, reminding them of her presence. "I'm going to leave the two of you to sort a few things out. I'll be back!" With that, she left the two of them alone to have a discussion that clearly should have happened a long time ago.

Amy asked her question again. "Why would you think I'm not attracted to you?"

"Oh, I don't know; the fact we've never made love is right up there. Every time we're…getting physical, whenever it comes time to move past snogging and onto…something more, you always make some lame excuse to stop us."

Amy was indignant. "I do not make lame excuses!"

Rory gave her his best withering look. "Amy, the last time I touched your breast, you suddenly remembered you had clothes in the dryer, and I spent the afternoon folding your knickers rather than seducing you out of them."

"I hate wrinkles…" Amy mumbled, failing to meet his eyes.

"And," he continued, in a more serious tone, "you did try to seduce the Doctor on the night before our wedding."

Amy looked truly guilty now. "That was…I just thought…it was a mistake, all right?"

She clearly wanted to move on, but now that he had her talking, Rory was determined to get answers. "No, what did you think? Why him and not me?"

Amy got a tighter grip on his hand, took a deep breath, and plunged forward. "It's just that, I know your first time is supposed to be bad and it's supposed to hurt: for girls, that is. I didn't want that to happen with you. And I thought, the Doctor, he's 900 years old, he's been around, you know? He's got to know what to do, and anyway, I could get over my first time with him, and then I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. And my first time with you wouldn't have to be bad."

Rory was touched and amazed by the confession she'd just made. Where should he start? "Amy, it doesn't have to hurt…that's basically an old wives' tale. I should know! I've studied anatomy. Most girls, if they even have one to begin with, lose their hymen long before they lose their virginity." He blushed at his own use of medical knowledge. When he'd taken that course on human sexuality in nursing school he never knew thought he'd be using it like this!

Amy was dubious. "Maybe that's most girls, but I think I'm different."

"Why's that?"

"Well, when I was dating Collin…"

"Collin!" Rory interrupted without meaning to; Collin was the older boy Amy had dated when she was 15, before Rory had gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Rory hated him with a burning passion; he knew the other man's reputation with girls, and had tried to warn Amy, but he was too embarrassed to get far. "What did that idiot do?"

"Well, when we were together, he tried to…do things. And it hurt. And I told him to stop, and he said I was probably frigid, that most girls liked those things, and a lot of girls went out with him, so they must like it, right?"

Rory fought his urge to find the man, wherever he was, and pummel him into a bloody coma. He tried his best to focus on Amy in front of him. "No! No, they probably didn't like it. You just weren't ready; he didn't make sure you were ready. I'd take care of you…make it good for you. Amy, I'd never hurt you."

Amy wanted to be convinced. "But how can you know? You've never had sex either; how can you know what to do?"

River's entrance was heralded by a loud throat clear at the door. She sauntered into the room, dragging the Doctor along behind her. "That, my dears, is where we come in!"

If the Doctor had been clued in to the plan beforehand, he showed no sign of it now; he regarded River with a look of confusion and curiosity. "We? We are coming…in. What, exactly, are we coming in on?"

"Amy and Rory are virgins, and we're going to help them have sex for the first time." Her matter-of-fact manner left everyone in a stunned silence as they put together the simple meaning of her sentence. Then they reacted.

"What?"

"No…"  
"River, I don't think…"

"Hush!" River commanded, and was instantly obeyed. Rory and Amy were staring at each other in mortification, and the Doctor was fidgeting nervously off to the side. River turned to him, "Now darling, before we get started, let's find out where we are, shall we?"

River pulled out her ever-present blue diary and began flipping through the pages. "Now, let's see…have we done 69 under the Sandurian Falls?" The Doctor's blank stare indicated a clear 'no'. "All right then…Roman orgy at the feast of Dionysus? No? My, that's a shame, you learned some lovely tricks involving grapes there…so, how about that long weekend you spent chained to my bed on the Fixian pleasure planet?"

She looked up at the Doctor expectantly, awaiting an answer; he stared for a moment, and then shook his head as if clearing water out of his ears. He leaned in and whispered, "River? Are you talking about you…and me…having sex?"

Amy snickered, and Rory pretended to be interested in some invisible spot on his jumper. River, however, lit up with a smile. "You mean this will be your first time with me? How delightful! I was wondering when we'd get around to this."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no! I'm not so sure this is a good idea, us having, you know, the sex."

River gave him a pitying look. "Sweetie, I'm going to tell you what you told me when I had sex with you for the first time: it's going to happen. It's inevitable. Now let's do it!"

Rory looked from one of them to the other and judged this the best time to make an escape. "Great! Now that that's settled, maybe the two of you can go have sex, and Amy and I can just nip off…" He tried to pull Amy along with him out the door, but surprisingly she stopped him.

"Maybe…" she began slowly as her boyfriend's eyes widened, "maybe we should take her up on her offer. I mean, that way, they know what they're doing and can talk us through it so our first time isn't a horrible tragedy that we're both too embarrassed to ever live through again."

She was looking up at him now with that sweet, pleading smile she always gave him when she knew she was going to get her way and was just giving him time to come to terms with it. He sighed. The Rory Williams who'd left Leadworth, the one who found it kinky and risqué to wear a pair of pants two days in a row, would never have agreed to this. But the Rory Williams who stood here now, aboard a spaceship, traveling through time, talking to sexy aliens; well, what did he have to lose? He shrugged his shoulders.

"Does that mean you're ok with it?" Amy asked excitedly.

"What it is I'm agreeing to exactly and whether or not I'm actually ok with it remains to be seen," he answered slowly, "all I know is that you've finally agreed to have sex with me, and I am going to seize that opportunity however it comes."

Amy beamed her dazzling smile at him and kissed his cheek. She now turned to River expectantly. "Now what?"

"Now? Follow me!"

*

The room she led them to was one that neither of them had ever seen before. If not for the faint, distinctive whir of the Tardis' engines in the background, Rory would have sworn they'd stumbled into an old-fashioned American brothel.

A large, heart-shaped bed dominated the center of the room, covered in silk sheets and loaded with fluffy, feathery cushions. All of the lamps were low, and covered with gauzy scarves in shades of pink and red. The carpet was plush and burgundy, and there were two matching chairs set off to the side upholstered in chocolate brown velvet.

Rory wanted to ask about the room, and what it was doing in the Tardis, but River was speaking. "We'll leave you two to get warmed up. Don't start the festivities without us!" She shut the door behind her, and was gone.

Rory turned to Amy, expecting they would talk for a bit; instead, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She lingered for just a moment before parting her lips ever so slightly and bringing them together over his in a slow caress. She gave his lower lip one quick brush of her tongue before pulling back and gazing into his eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to this."

Her lips were wet and flushed, and her green eyes were dark and heavy-lidded. "No problem," he managed to breathe. When it came to Amy, there wasn't much he wouldn't agree to.

"I think this will be good for us," she continued.

"Oh yes," he answered, but he wasn't thinking of anything other than her beautiful, soft lips and how much he'd like to taste them again. He slid one hand behind her head, fingers tangling in her hair, and pulled her to his lips again.

They were always very good at this part: the kissing part. Amy was a great kisser, and Rory was patient and giving enough to rival her professional skills. When they kissed, he loved her height, as it gave him the chance to approach her lips from every angle; they could kiss for hours, and he would never get tired.

Rory tried his best to push the idea that he was finally going to make love to Amy (and that her imaginary friend and his maybe future wife were going to watch!) out of his mind and just concentrate on kissing her. He started slow, pressing his lips gently against hers, taking frequent breaks to nuzzle his nose against her soft, warm skin. With one hand, he traced long slender fingers back and forth along the line of her collarbone; the other he tangled in her silky, almond-scented hair.

Amy did her best to let Rory take the lead, but she'd always been far less patient than he. Outside the moment, she could maybe understand the erotic appeal of taking things slowly, of drawing out every moment and savouring it for its every sensation. But when he was stroking his fingers through her hair and peppering a trail of whisper-soft kisses down her throat, she couldn't think of much else than ramming her tongue down his throat.

She pulled his face to hers and crushed her lips against his own. She flicked her tongue against his lower lip, begging for entrance. Finally, he opened his mouth, swallowing her sigh as his tongue darted out to meet hers. We're finally going to make love! she thought with a thrill. Though it had been a moment she'd feared ever since Collin's awkward and painful attempts to "pleasure her" in the back of his mini, she was relieved that there would no longer be this barrier between her and Rory. Finally, she could enjoy kissing him and exploring his body without fearing the moment when things would go "too far", without worrying that the next time she made an excuse to keep their clothes on would be the last time he'd try to be intimate with her.

A shiver ran through her body, and boldly she grabbed Rory's hand and placed it over her breast, reaching her other hand around his waist and up under his shirt, caressing his naked back. He shuddered and moved closer to her, pressing his pelvis up against hers. She could feel his growing erection through their clothes, and for a moment, the old panic began to rise. Rory noticed immediately, but he didn't move; he simply stroked her cheek, running his thumb down to caress her lips. "Don't worry," he said, "we can stop whenever you want to."

Amy nodded, trusting him, and leaned into him for another kiss.

It was at that moment River returned, pushing the door open slowly and entering quietly, dragging the Doctor behind her. His hair was mussed and his bowtie askew; River's blouse was buttoned unevenly. It seems that they had been engaged in a little warm-up of their own.

"All right, kids," River purred, and Rory thought that, if there was going to be someone else in the room giving instructions, at least she was a someone whose honey-thick voice turned his insides to jelly. River went on, "I see that everyone," and here she paused to give a meaningful glance to the Time Lord beside her, "is in the mood, so let's start things off properly. You two carry on with what you were doing, and I'll just talk a bit, shall I?"

Rory fidgeted nervously, unsure of how able he would be to "carry on" with other people in the room. Amy, sensing his nerves, knew she was going to have to be the one to take the lead for a bit. She locked her emerald eyes onto his misty green ones and did her best to convey with her gaze all the trust, anticipation, and arousal she was feeling at the moment. Then she pulled his head back to hers and began massaging his lips slow, firm kisses.

Behind them, River smiled. "Now, that's lovely; you two just enjoy each other for a moment, and I promise it won't be long until events are underway. I wanted to talk first, because talking is an important part of sex: before, during, and after. Communication is key, and everyone has to feel comfortable sharing his or her feelings, misgivings, and desires. There's no mind-reading in this room," she looked at the Doctor, "well, almost; anyway, if you have something to say, you need to speak up! Got it?"

Amy pulled her mouth away from Rory's long enough to nod. After a moment, Rory nodded as well. "Good!" River beamed. "Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to get naked!"

Rory spluttered, and Amy giggled, playfully slapping him on the arm. River smiled, and the Doctor…raised his hand. River fixed him with a quizzical look. "What are you doing?"

Self-consciously, he dropped his raised arm back to his side. "Me? Well, you said we should speak up if we had something to say, but I'm not sure exactly what role I play here, so I thought I would just interject with a question in as unobtrusive a way as possible."

"Mission accomplished," she observed dryly. "And…your question?"

"My question, yes: who is getting naked now? Just Rory and Amy, or all four of us?"

Amy seemed more interested in the question than she should, while Rory was torn between curiosity and dread. He already had to cope with a less than dazzling physique; he certainly didn't need to be compared to an alien of…unearthly proportions.

River noticed Rory's discomfort, and Amy's interest. "Sweetie," she directed at the Doctor, "I do believe you are killing the mood. But to answer your question: how are we going to demonstrate properly if all these clothes are in the way?" She stood in front of the Doctor and began to undo his bowtie. "Darlings!" she called over her shoulder toward Amy and Rory, "As you were! We'll occupy ourselves here while you two get a little more comfortable."

A sharp nail through his forehead would have made Rory "a little more comfortable"; at least then he'd have an excuse to get out of here. He looked to Amy to see if she was coping any better.

A quick look told him she wasn't. She was fidgeting nervously next to him, alternately studying the tips of her toes and sneaking shy glances up at Rory to gauge his reaction. When she saw him looking back, she gave him a shy, nervous smile, full of trepidation and uncertainty. She was losing her nerve.

At that's when he knew he had to do this for her. This was what Amy wanted, but she was never going to go through with it if he spent the whole evening acting skittish and afraid. They'd never come this close before; something about the strong, commanding presence of River Song gave Amy the confidence she lacked when they were alone together. If he gave up this opportunity, who knew when the next one would come?

Using one finger to tilt her chin up toward him, Rory picked up where they'd left off, doing his best to pour all the reassurance Amy needed into his soft, hungry kiss. It didn't take Amy long to respond; it never did. Despite her fears, she'd always been a sensual girl, and before long she was kissing him back with renewed vigor, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging upward urgently.

"Oi, Amy!" River called from behind them. Amy jumped and turned to face her. "It's not a race, dear; take some time. You're getting to know each other's bodies; you can't just race through it."

Before she turned back to Rory, Amy couldn't help but notice how much clothing River and the Doctor had lost when her back was turned. The Doctor's jacket was slung over a chair, his braces and bow tie piled on its seat; his shirt was open to the waist, revealing his vest underneath. River's blouse was completely unbuttoned, and Amy could see her black lace bra peeking out. Her hair had been pulled down from its twist, and cascaded down in curling waves to her shoulders. The sight did quite a bit for Amy's determination.

She turned back to Rory and attacked his mouth with new energy. Pulling back long enough to finish pulling off his shirt, she immediately ran a hand over his smooth, hard chest. She pressed firm kisses across it while Rory reached around to pull her top out from the hem of her skirt. She giggled as he attempted to pull it over her head, getting her arms caught in the process. She stood up tall and stretched her arms above her head to help him.

When he pulled her body back against his, again she could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her. This time, instead of panicking, she reached her hand down to brush tentative fingers over the bulge. At Rory's involuntary moan, Amy felt an unfamiliar twinge between her legs.

"Good, Amy," River praised. She was now standing in only her bra and knickers; the Doctor wore boxers and black socks. "Now might be a good time to explore what you might call 'third base'."

The Doctor scrunched up his nose in thought. "'Third base'? That's a sports reference, yes? Let me guess: lawn bowling? Is that the one with the wickets?"

River shot him an annoyed glare. "Sweetie," she chided, "when I said everyone should feel free to speak up, I did not mean 'with every little thought that pops into your head!'" He looked suitably chastised, and she moved on. "Now, who would like to go first?"

"Go first?" Amy asked, confused.

"Yes, darling; there are lady bits, and there are manly bits: which should we explore first?"

Rory was dying to get at Amy's bits, but she was beginning to look nervous again. "My…bits…are not quite ready," she began. And then, turning on what she hoped was a seductive smile, "I'm ready to get a look at Rory's bits!" Without further discussion, she began undoing the zip on his jeans, pulling them down over his slim hips. Without the stiff, restricting fabric of his jeans to contain it, Rory's cock made an impressive tent in his boxer shorts. Amy kneeled down to get a closer look; at the sight of her lovely face just inches from his groin, Rory stiffened to full attention. Without warning, Amy tugged down his pants and came face-to-face for the first time with her future husbands erect member.

For what seemed like an agonizingly long time, she just stared. When no one else said anything, Rory looked up to find their audience staring as well. "Wh-what?" he asked self-consciously. Amy and River seemed loath to come up with a reply, but the Doctor, immune to awkward silences, was ready with one: "Good for you, mate! Blimey, you had me worried for you with all that 'yours is bigger than mine' nonsense in Venice, but you've got nothing to worry about there. Although technically, I do think…well, I don't really want to measure…"

"Anyway," River cut him off just in time. "Now the fun really begins. Sweetie, you just come stand right here…" she maneuvered him so he was standing next to Rory, "and we can begin the demonstration! Oh, and take those ridiculous socks off; you know that naked with socks is not a good look on a man." As the Doctor hurried to comply, River knelt down next to Amy in front of the Doctor. With the Doctor's socks removed and him standing at attention, River pulled his boxers down, revealing a rather large, rather human looking cock, also standing at the ready.

This was only the second naked cock Amy had ever seen up-close and in-person, but to her, it looked more or less like one would expect a penis to look. It seemed to have all the different bits Rory's had, and to be of a comparable size. She forced herself to stop looking when she felt Rory's eyes burning a hole through the top of her head.

"Now Amy," said River softly, "just take a moment to get acquainted. Feel him, stroke him—taste him if you want. Until you feel comfortable."

Rory was anything but comfortable. His cheeks burned, his dick throbbed, and he had a 900 year-old Time Lord grinning at him like an idiot. But none of that mattered the minute Amy started to touch him.

At first, she just reached out to stroke along the length of him with one finger. Then she grasped her hand around the middle, squeezing gently and marveling at the way her light touches made Rory gasp. "It's so hard," she said. "I can't believe you walk around with this thing all the time…" She wasn't quite sure what to do next, so she looked over to River.

River smiled at her, then turned her attention to the Doctor's erect cock in front of her. She reached out a hand to grasp it around the middle, and then moved her fingers back and forth, pumping him a few times. The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned. River brought her mouth closer until her lips were just resting against the swollen head, then she opened her mouth, tilted her head back, and ran her tongue up along the underside of him.

Amy turned her attention back to Rory, and contemplated the hot, hard length of him; well, it was worth a try. She reached her tongue out gingerly, first giving him just a little lick. She was surprised to find the skin velvety soft on her tongue, and the taste not too different from the other parts of him she'd tasted. She opened her mouth wider and this time ran her tongue all along the length of him. She tasted salt, and sweat, and could smell the sharp, sweet scent of Rory's body. Feeling bolder, she closed her mouth around the head of his cock and sucked.

The reaction she got as he moaned and squirmed above her sent another surge of heat down between her legs. It was nice to feel so in control of the situation. That's what she loved about being a Kissogram: her job, her rules, and her direction. The men she kissed were at her mercy: she left them no choice but to take what she was willing to give. She thought about those men as she grabbed Rory's cock at the base and stuck her tongue out all the way to lave along his underside, ending with a swirl around the head.

"Very good, Amy!" River was watching her in appreciation, absently stroking her long, slender fingers along the Doctor's shaft as he, too admired the young lovers' progress. River looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Any advice for the novices, my sweet?"

"Use your hands," he suggested, his voice thick with desire. "Your hands are gorgeous; use them to touch anywhere your mouth can't reach."

"A brilliant suggestion! Your partner has many delicious, sensitive parts, and it's important to explore all of them. Try stroking his balls."

Rory's face was still burning, with lust and embarrassment, but he couldn't deny the Doctor and River had some very, very good ideas. With Amy's hands busy caressing and teasing him into a state of frenzy, her hair fell forward to shroud her face from his view. He reached down and gently gathered up the silken auburn strands, holding them back and out of the way with one hand, and stroking her forehead with the other. She looked up at him with her brilliant green eyes heavy-lidded with desire, and with her mouth full of his cock, she smiled. "Oh God," he breathed, "Amy, you're so beautiful."

River, who had resumed her attentions to the Doctor's erection, slid his shaft out of her mouth with a smack before turning to Rory approvingly. "Good to see you haven't lost your voice! Anytime you want to tell Amy how gorgeous, sexy, and brilliant she is, you just feel free; and don't be afraid to give her directions. You've had much more experience with that thing than she has. What is she doing that you like?"

Rory's eyes were closed and he was biting softly on his lower lip. "I like…your mouth…it's just…unnggh! So good!"

"Well, that's a start," River chuckled softly. "Perhaps you two can work your way up to advanced sexy talk, but that'll do for now."

"Works for me…oh yes!" the Doctor added, thrusting his hips into River's furiously pumping hand.

"Now Amy," she continued, "it looks like Rory's getting close to orgasm, so it's time to talk about what to do when you're ready for him to come. First, where would you like him to do it? When he ejaculates, there should be a couple teaspoons of fluid to come out. You can take it into your mouth, or he can come somewhere else: onto your clothes, or a tissue, or into his hand; it's up to you two. Some couples like the intimacy of their partner swallowing the ejaculate. Now Amy, what would you like to do?"

Amy had pulled her lips off his cock, and was now softly stroking him as she looked up into his eyes. He was so adorable, all panting and desperate with desire; she'd never imagined she would feel this close to him, kneeling down on the floor with his stiff prick in her face. "I think," she said slowly, "I think I want to try swallowing it."

Rory nearly came right then. "Oh my God…" he grunted, biting his lip harder and trying to hold back.

"All right," River nodded approvingly, "just watch me for a moment. Now," she said, turning back to face the Doctor's cock in her hands, "when you're ready for him to come, you want to concentrate most of your attention of the head of his penis; that's where it's most sensitive." She covered the part in question with her mouth and bobbed her head up and down a few times for emphasis. "But the most sensitive part of all," she instructed, grabbing his dick and tilting it up, "is this little flap of skin underneath, right where the head connects to the shaft. Concentrate your tongue on this spot." To illustrate her point, she flicked her tongue back and forth across the wrinkle of skin just below his swollen head, before closing her lips around him once again. She laid her tongue flat against the base of the head and laved back and forth as her lips bobbed and sucked on him. Her hand reached out to cup his balls.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud grunt, panting along to the rhythm of River's strokes. "Oh, yes!" he shouted, "I love that little bit of skin…"

Amy lifted Rory's cock and found the wrinkled strip of skin River was talking about; she licked it experimentally, watching the reaction it produced in Rory as she did so.

"Yes, please!" he moaned politely, "don't stop doing that!"

Amy smiled; this was a lot easier than she thought it was going to be. She did her best to imitate the bobbing and sucking motions River demonstrated, focusing her attention on the smooth, hard head of his penis. The taste of salt deepened as little drops of fluid dripped onto the back of her tongue. She reached out to pull lightly at his balls, running her fingers over the hairy, wrinkled skin.

"Oh God, Amy, I'm going to come!" No sooner did he say it than Amy felt a gush of hot fluid flood the back of her mouth. For a moment she thought she might panic, but then her instinct to swallow kicked in, and she was gulping it back down her throat. Hands still gripping his penis, she ran her tongue around her mouth, examining the sensation. It was rather like swallowing salty, runny egg whites; she couldn't say she liked the taste much, but it wasn't repulsive either.

Next to her she heard the Doctor's warning to River, and then she watched in fascination as the older woman expertly drew him back into her throat, pumping furiously as he grunted and thrust his hips into her hungry mouth. The Doctor came with a shout, and Amy could see River's throat muscles working as she swallowed around him. Finally she drew her head back, giving his shaft a few final licks for good measure.

Amy stood and wound her arms around Rory's neck and leaned into him for a kiss; to her surprise, he avoided her mouth, kissing her neck instead and burying his face in her shoulder.

"Ah," River interjected. "It's a common trait among young men to get a little squeamish about kissing after they've just come in your mouth; that's a habit you should break him of immediately!" To illustrate her point, she grabbed the back of the Doctor's neck and pulled him into her for a deep, heavy kiss.

"Mmmmnnghh…" the Doctor moaned into her.

Amy turned to Rory with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" she asked.

His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. "Was that all right for you?" he asked. "Did you enjoy it?"

Amy laughed at his sweet concern; why was she ever so afraid of doing this with him? "That was more than all right…let me show you how all right it was." She drew his lips against hers, probing her tongue into his mouth and inviting him to explore hers.

When the alien taste of his own come hit his tongue, Rory's first instinct was to recoil. But Amy kept her arms firmly linked around his neck, and her lips locked with his. After the initial shock, Rory began to remember what Amy had looked like, on her knees before him, loving him in ways he'd only dreamt of. He never knew she would be so…enthusiastic, exploring and tasting him with obvious pleasure. The thought was enough to send a new wave heat through his belly. He moaned against her, caressing her naked back before reaching his hands to dip down into the waistband of her panties.

"Quite right, Rory," River observed, "it's Amy's turn. Let's make her a little more comfortable, shall we? Doctor, sweetie, would you provide a demonstration of how to unhook a bra?"

"Gladly!" he replied with real enthusiasm. Moving to stand in front of River, the Doctor began kissing along her collarbone. He reached his lanky arms around her back, seeking the clasp that would free her breasts from their silk and lace enclosure. "You see," he said between kisses, "the trick is…you have to…hold on a minute…are you sure the clasp is in the back? Just let me get…hold on, I'll sonic it!"

"Oh, for God's…" River was impatient. "Ok, apparently it's at some point in the future that you get good at this. Duly noted. Now, if I may take over…" She reached her arms behind her back and popped the clasp in one go.

"Huh!" the Doctor said, grabbing the bra from her and examining it. "Could have sworn there was some sort of trick to it…" He seemed more intent on examining the bra than the breasts it had contained. River coughed. The Doctor looked up and his mouth dropped open. "Oh, breasts! Yes, these are lovely breasts…" His worshipful tone did a lot to make up for his earlier inattention; so did the slow, sensuous way he began mouthing and teasing the newly exposed flesh.

Ignoring the other couple's awkward moment, Rory began his own exploration of Amy's undergarments. On those days when Amy had found laundry to be a more pressing issue than physical desire, he'd taken the time to examine her bras. He knew they were simple hook-and-eye closures, and with just a moment's tugging and fumbling, he had the clasp undone, and was sliding the garment off her shoulders.

Rory thought there was nothing in the world so perfect as Amy's breasts. Her skin, so smooth and soft and pale as milk, rose up in delicate curves to taper off into rosy pink peaks. They were just the right size to fit into the palm of his hand, and he tested that theory with one hand as he bent his head down to first nuzzle and then lick at the other delicious mound. He flicked his thumb over the hard pebble of one nipple and suckled gently at the other. He looked up at Amy to gauge her reaction, and was pleased to see her eyes closed and her lips parted in pleasure.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was making quick work of the rest of River's clothes, and Rory thought that a very excellent idea. He undid the zip on Amy's skirt and slid it gently down over her hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she stepped out of it. She stood in front of him now in nothing more than green striped cotton knickers and a pair of thigh high purple stockings. He smiled at the perfect picture it made before him.

"Oi!" Amy said softly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "If I'd known my undergarments were going to have an audience today, I would have made more of an attempt to coordinate…"

"No! It's perfect; you're perfect! I mean, you look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous, no matter what you wear."

River and the Doctor stopped snogging long enough to regard Rory with soft, puppy eyes. "Awww!" the Doctor commented.

"Really!" River agreed, "He is too sweet for words. Now let's see if he can use that honey tongue to his advantage in another area. For this, Amy, it would be best for you to lie down."

Rory took her hand and led her over to the bed. She sat down at the top, and Rory settled himself in front of her. Gently, he pushed her shoulders back so she was lying against a rather gaudy, but soft, heart-shaped pillow trimmed in feathers. He guided her legs on either side of him and kneeled down below her.

Meanwhile, River had instructed the Doctor to drag one of the chairs over so that it was positioned next to the bed. When he'd placed it where she wanted it, she sat down, draping her leg over the arm and exposing her very wet, very swollen cunt to her three companions.

Rory stared. Of course, he'd seen plenty of pictures of women's genitals in his medical books and…online, but this was the first set he'd seen in person. A flush spread across his skin, and instinctively he turned to Amy, reaching for her knickers.

When she realized what was happening, she felt a moment of panic. She grabbed Rory's wrist, and he turned to her with a look of confusion. Desire was evident on his face, and she wondered if she'd gotten herself into more than she could handle. But then his eyes softened, and he stroked her arm lovingly. "Amy, we can stop whenever you want, but I just want you to know, I won't do anything to hurt you. Trust me?"

How could she not? "Yes, ok," she nodded, and lay back down on the pillows.

"Good," River cooed, "when in doubt, take things slow. Now. Sweetie, if you could take your position…"

The Doctor hadn't stopped staring at River's exposed sex from the moment she'd sat down. Now he hurried to kneel in front of her, down between her legs. "I like this part," he said, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Now, let's take things slowly for the young lovers, shall we?" she chided, remembering how eager the Doctor could be; would be, really, she corrected. "This is their first time, so let's savour the moment. Now Rory, you've been to nursing school, so I'll assume you know something about the female body." Rory nodded. "Good. So you should know the names for the female genitalia, so we'll skip that part. The most sensitive spot of all is the clitoris, but we won't start there. First, take some time to kiss and explore the areas around her vulva. Oooh, like this…" she breathed as the Doctor began kissing his way up her thigh.

Rory's eyes met Amy's; her gaze was steady, but she was worrying her lip with her teeth, a nervous gesture he'd known since childhood. Well, if it took time and patience to draw her out again, then so be it; he'd waited years for her, what was another hour or so?

Without taking his eyes off her face, he leaned forward to place one soft, gentle kiss on her bent knee. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, relaxing just a little. Next he placed a kiss on her thigh, just below the knee; he mirrored his actions on the other side, and began a slow, steady progression toward the apex of her legs. Each kiss he pressed into her creamy smooth skin was deeper than the last, until he was mouthing gently at her inner thighs. Amy was sighing with pleasure, aching for his exploration to finally reach her center. Rory took his cue and reached up to pull down her knickers; this time she didn't protest.

"Ohhh, yes!" The sudden outburst of pleasure brought Rory's attention to the action taking place beside him. Amy opened her eyes and her gaze met River's in a smile. "All right," the older woman said, "now, my darling, it's time to show them what a well-trained tongue can do to a well-lubricated cunt."

The young couple watched in fascination as the Doctor began gently licking the soft, wet folds before him. His movements were slow and deliberate, and the look on his face was one of pure lust and desire. Amy blushed at the intensely erotic scene taking place right next to her. She ached to be touched in the same way. When Rory looked back to her with a look of question, her flush deepened to scarlet and she nodded her head. "Yes, please…" she whispered.

Rory's desire for Amy was matched only by his feeling of trepidation: what if he wasn't any good? In nursing school, being one of the few male students, he'd had plenty of occasions to overhear some rather frank girl-talk from his classmates. It was amazing the things women discussed when they forgot there was a man in the room. At least when blokes talked about women, you could be sure that most of what they said was lies and exaggeration; he wasn't so sure about the girls. The one thing he took away from all the discussion was that a lot of guys were lousy in bed; he just hoped he wasn't one of them.

Of course, kneeling down between the spread legs of a flushed and naked Amy Pond soon drove any other thoughts from his brain. He could feel himself growing hard again just looking at her. With a reverence appropriate for the most holy of holies, he reached out to touch the most secret parts of Amy he'd only ever been able to dream of before. Gently, he ran his fingers along her slit, surprised at how wet she was. As Amy watched, he brought his fingers up to his lips for a taste. He'd imagined this moment many times before, and the reality didn't disappoint: she tasted sweet, and salty, and the scent reminded him of clean, damp earth and musk. Her lips parted in a sigh of surprise and pleasure, and he dipped his head down for a proper taste.

River's moans and sighs were increasing in volume and intensity. She began speaking between pants: "If she's wet enough already, you can start exploring her vagina…oh!…with a finger. But take it…slow. Remember that she's never felt this experience before. Oh God, just there, yes!" She grabbed the Doctor's mop of dark hair and held on as he pressed his tongue deeper inside her. "And now would also be a good time to get acquainted with her…unnggh!…her clitoris. When it comes to female pleasure, the clitoris is your best friend."

"Friend!" the Doctor paused long enough to smile up at River, before circling his tongue around the appendage in question.

Rory was listening with half his attention as he conducted his own survey of Amy's uncharted territory. He was becoming familiar with all her folds and creases, taking note each time a touch or a movement produced a reaction. He'd found the tiny nub of her clit, and was enjoying flicking the tip of his tongue over it lightly and listening to the little, desperate noises Amy was making above his head. Slowly, he brought one finger down to her entrance, and began to slide it in.

Amy's resistance was mostly automatic; it was such a strange sensation, feeling his rough, warm finger slipping between her legs. He withdrew slightly, leaving his index finger just on the edge, until he felt her muscles relax again. He slid forward slowly again, this time increasing the pressure of his tongue on her clit as he did so. In her gasp of pleasure, he moved the digit all the way in, resting it still as he felt her muscles grip at the strange intrusion. Rory was patient, and soon she was relaxed again, breathing and moaning to the rhythm of his tongue; he began stroking his finger back and forth in a tempo to match.

Amy couldn't get over the idea that a part of Rory was inside her. The idea was terrifying, and immensely thrilling all at the same time. And the way his tongue was moving against her, she thought she might go mad; she could feel a pressure, a sense of urgency growing inside her. When Rory slid a second finger inside her she felt a release she didn't know was coming; her body crashed and contracted in waves of pleasure that left her gasping for air.

When she opened her eyes, her muscles were still quivering, and Rory had crawled up to position himself above her so they were now face-to-face. His face was slick with her juices, and he was smiling from ear to ear. She smiled back at him. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" she teased. "No, wait; let me do that for you!" She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers, tasting herself in the kiss.

"That was lovely," she heard from the chair next to the bed. Rapt in her own experience of pleasure, Amy had missed the moment when River climaxed. She was still sitting in the chair, Doctor at her feet with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair idly as she watched her protégés' moment of triumph. "Now, who's ready for the main event?"

 

The Doctor raised his hand. River ignored him and settled her questioning gaze on Amy.

Still riding the high of her climax, it took Amy a moment to realize what River was talking about; she'd almost forgotten that there was more to this than what she'd just experienced. Rory hadn't forgotten. He was kneeling between her legs, hands resting on either side of her shoulders. He was hard again, and she could feel his erection brush against her stomach. A wave of exhilaration swept over her at the thought of having him inside her. Before she could change her mind, she looked into his eyes and gave him her answer to River's question: "I'm ready."

These were probably the sweetest, most erotic words Rory had ever heard. He bent his head down to Amy's for a kiss, pressing his pelvis against hers and letting her feel the full heat of his arousal. Her not-quite-relaxed response told him that the time for taking things slowly hadn't quite passed. Without shifting his hips, he began kissing the pulse point at the base of Amy's neck just above her collarbone. In no time, she was breathless and gasping against him, her hot breath tickling his ear and straining his patience as he groaned and pressed against her just a little bit harder. Instinctively, she opened her legs wider to allow him better access.

"Before things advance past the point of no return," River broke in gently, "it's time to discuss the issue of protection. You two weren't thinking of making babies just at the moment, were you?"

Amy choked, and then couldn't help but laugh at the look of wide-eyed terror on Rory's face as he backed off of her just a tiny bit.

"I didn't think so!" River laughed. "Darling, would you fetch some condoms out of that drawer for me?"

"Gladly!" was his quick reply, as he moved across the room to the table in question. He fished out several silver-wrapped packages and brought them over to the bed. "Now, I've been around the galaxy--several galaxies, really--a bit, and you can't find a better condom than these here. Ultra-thin, liquid silicon-lubricated; feels just like another layer of skin against you. Of course, there are other methods of birth control and disease prevention that don't involve a barrier, but…"

"But!" River interjected, "Every 21st century earth couple should know how to use a condom."

"Exactly what I was going to say…" the Doctor finished, slightly wounded.

River walked over to the bed and patted his arm apologetically. "You're very wise! Now let's show the loves how to use one of these, shall we?"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor loved explaining things. "All right, now the tricky part is getting it out of the wrapper. I like to use my teeth…but I won't!" he added hurriedly at River's sudden glare. "Because…you could…tear the condom." River nodded, and he smiled to himself, chuffed at having gotten it right. "You just need to get a good grip on it…so long as your hands aren't all slippery…and…argh!"

River rescued him. "Sometimes," she said gently, placing her hand over his, "it's quite sexy to have your partner put the condom on for you." She tore open the wrapper in one go. "Amy, why don't you grab one and give it a try? I'll demonstrate."

Rory moved to sit down next to her, and Amy crawled to the end of the bed to select a package. She picked it up and examined it. After a few tries, she managed to rip open the silver plastic wrapping. "Ok, now what?"

"Well first," River continued, "before you can put the condom on, it's important that the man is fully erect." She glanced down at the throbbing hard-on the Doctor was idly caressing as he awaited his next cue. "No problem here."

Amy chuckled softly at Rory's blush when she turned to inspect his still-rigid erection. "All set here," she announced.

"Now, the condom comes rolled up, with the top, the part that covers the head of the penis, in the center. You're going to roll the condom down over his cock, so you want to make sure that you've got it facing the right way up—yes, that's good—with the lubricated side down. First, you need to pinch the tip and remove any air bubbles." Amy copied River's demonstration; it was Rory's turn to laugh at the adorable look of concentration on her face. "Now you place the condom over the head," River continued, acting out her words on the Doctor's cock, "and then roll it over his shaft down to the base."

Amy tried to fight the sudden feeling of shyness as she applied the prophylactic to Rory's erection; after all, didn't she have his cock in her mouth just a little while ago? Despite a slight tremor in her hands, she managed to get it on, and beamed up at her future husband, ridiculously proud of herself.

He leaned over to kiss her on the nose. "You are adorable," he observed.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, blushing.  
River smiled at the couple's antics; was she ever that young once? "Now Amy, for your first time, it might be a good idea for you to be on top."

"On top?" Amy asked, confused.

"Oh yes," River affirmed, "that way you can control the penetration—how fast, how deep, et cetera…"

In control: yes, Amy liked the sound of that. In her imaginings, she'd always been helpless and at the mercy of her partner, lying there waiting for them to take some shapeless innocence from her. The idea that she could be the one to control the situation was new, and did a lot to ease her trepidation.

"Rory, why don't you lie down on the bed…Doctor, I'll be with you in a moment." River shot him a look of promise and desire. He grinned back at her, and took a seat by the bed. She sat down on his lap, wiggling her hips against him just enough to keep him at full attention.

Rory had taken up his position on the bed, head resting against the same pillow Amy had occupied minutes before. Amy straddled him, her long legs resting on either side of his abdomen. He pushed himself up on his elbows and she bent to meet him halfway in a kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

"Amy, we're going to take this as slow as you need to," River began from her perch on the Doctor's lap. "When you're ready, grasp his cock at the base and guide it toward your entrance. You don't have to put it in yet: just line it up with your opening and take your time to get used to the sensation. Rory, you can make use of your hands, and offer her any sort of encouragement that may come to you."

The two lovers were getting used to following instructions now; what had started off as awkward and embarrassing now seemed perfectly natural. River's guidance was straightforward and gentle, informative without being clinical. Neither had ever imagined their first sexual experience would be observed and instructed by another couple, but after traveling through time and space with a bowtie-wearing alien, this night barely cracked their top ten list of weird experiences.

Amy had Rory's cock in her hand, and was rocking gently back and forth, rubbing the head against her and getting used to its size. She'd never gotten very far with that disgusting jerk Collin, but she did get far enough to know that his manhood didn't compare to the one she held in her hand now. She knew she was supposed to be glad of her fiancé's size, but as she was contemplating him inside her, it was just a little worrying.

Then Rory started playing with her breasts. He started by running one hand up and down her chest, his warm palm circling the hard peak of her nipple. Then, one hand on her waist, he began circling the stiff peak with his index finger before pinching lightly and sending sparks of sensation rocketing through her. It was as if every touch, every part of her was connected to the wet heat between her legs. She gave a low moan and sank her hips down onto his cock, allowing just the head inside her.

Rory groaned and stiffened and did his best not to thrust up into her. He'd never been the aggressive sort, but it was all he could do right now to keep his composure and not toss her over onto the bed and ravish her. He shifted his hips just slightly and was gratified when Amy's lips parted, her breath released in a sigh of pleasure.

Next to the bed, River had moved to straddle the Doctor, taking him into her completely. She was rocking her hips gently as the Doctor laid back, entranced, eyes closed and breath coming in pants. River let out a small groan before continuing her instruction. "Good, Amy; now, take your time, and lower yourself onto him, taking as much of him into you as you feel comfortable with. When you're ready, begin rocking your hips, like this…oh! God, yeah, just like this…" She moved faster now, lifting herself up further before lowering back down again.

"Yeah, like that!" the Doctor agreed, reaching his hand around to find River's clit.

Rory, watching the other pair, reached his hand to the damp curls between Amy's legs. He pressed his thumb between the folds and found the round, swollen nub of her clitoris. At the sudden contact, Amy gasped and allowed another inch of Rory's cock to slip inside her. He bit his lip in concentration and began making slow, firm circles with his thumb.

With Rory's hand between her legs, Amy forgot all of her earlier fear. His touch was sending little shockwaves of pleasure running through her, and they all seemed to converge at the place where their bodies joined. Shutting her eyes and biting her bottom lip, she lowered herself onto him completely, her hips landing flush against his.

"Oh my God!" she cried, as the feeling of fullness overtook her.

For a moment, Rory was shocked; he was actually inside her. He could feel the muscles of her inner walls clenching around him. For one agonizing moment, time seemed to stand still, and he thought he could die a thousand deaths right then and he would embrace each one happily, because finally, she was his completely. Slowly, one by one, his senses returned, and he resumed his slow, careful caress of her clit, reaching his other hand to stroke up and down her side. "You did it, Amy," he reassured her.

She looked back at him with dark, shining eyes, her heavy lids resting lazily just above pupils swollen to pools of liquid onyx. Her breaths came slowly, in rhythm with his fingers against her clit. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her wet, parted lips were swollen cherry red. Rory reached out a thumb to drag across her lower lip, and she pressed her mouth against the calloused pad in a desperate kiss before drawing the digit into her mouth, scraping her teeth across his knuckles before releasing him in a soundless grunt as he pressed his other hand deeper between them.

Unsure what to do next, she looked over to the Doctor and River; she still sat astride his lap, but had turned 'round so they were now facing each other. Amy and Rory, it seemed, were completely forgotten as River rocked her hips slowly and forcefully against the hard planes of his naked hips. The look on his face was intense and worshipful, and Amy couldn't help but turn away, embarrassed and aroused, as they leaned toward each other for a deep and probing kiss.

Returning her gaze to the panting young man between her thighs (her love, her desire, her Rory), she began slowly to copy the motion of River's hips. At first, her movements were small, the competing sensations of Rory's thumb against her clit and his cock moving inside her too much to endure all at once. But then that delicious pressure, that maddening sense of urgency began to build up inside her again, and all she could think of was reaching toward that wonderful, shuddering release. She used her legs for leverage as she pulled their bodies apart only to send them crashing back together again. The closer she came to her finish, the harder it became to focus her energy, and her movements became erratic and stunted.

"Oh God…I can't…I can't think! I need…I need…oh God!" she blurted, desperate for release.

Somehow, Rory seemed to understand, and he managed to prop himself up on one elbow, reaching his other arm around her waist. Holding her tight, he managed to push with his legs, flipping her over onto back. Before she could miss the contact of their bodies, he was settling himself between her spread legs, guiding himself into her and picking up where she'd left off without hardly missing a beat.

"Oh, yes, THIS!" Amy moaned, pulling him down against her. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin against hers, and she hooked her ankles around his calves in order to pull herself up into him and match his every thrust. He buried his face against her shoulder as he continued rocking against her with firm, steady strokes. He managed to free one hand to snake down between their bodies, seeking out that button of pleasure that would finally bring Amy to her release.

As soon as he touched her, she could feel the dam of pressure break and flood her in a wash of sensation. Her hands grasped at his back and grabbed at his hair as pulse after pulse of delicious sensation rocked through her. Dimly, she was aware of the sound of her own raw, rasping voice as she called out in wordless grunts and moans. She could feel the muscles deep in her core grasp at his still thrusting cock, and she opened her eyes just in time to see the look of concentration break from Rory's damp and sweating face as he groaned and shook above her.

Forgetting himself, Rory let every muscle in his body go limp as he collapsed on top of Amy's sprawling form; her legs were still hooked around his, and she was holding onto his back so tightly he could distantly feel the sharp sting of her fingernails pressing into his skin. He breathed hard against her, burying his face into her sweet-smelling hair. When he was able to think again, he worried that maybe he was crushing her beneath him and moved to push himself off of her; she held on tight with her ankles and pressed her hands harder against his back, holding him down. "Stay," she whispered drowsily: "stay for awhile."

He moved himself up only enough to look her in the eyes. Quietly, they kissed, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex through ragged gasps. Soon awareness of their surroundings kicked in, and they noticed the Doctor and River still making love next to their bed. As one, they turned their heads to watch as River gasped and the Doctor shouted, pulling River down against him as he pushed his heels into the carpet and drove his pelvis up against her in a moment of final release. Rory nuzzled his face down against Amy's neck as she watched the other couple collapse into each other in a moment of perfect pleasure.

For a while, time itself seemed to slow, dripping down like honey over the now-sated couples. The scent of sex hung heavy in the close, still air, and the only sound was the deep, irregular breathing of the four lovers as they lay clasped in each other's arms. Finally, Amy was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"That chair looks far too small; you two should join us on the bed…" she indicated the ample space left empty on the silk-covered bed she and Rory occupied.

Rory tensed briefly, but she ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair and pressed a soft kiss against his temple, and he relaxed down into her embrace. River was not so easily convinced.

"I'm not sure…" she began, "that is, you two could use some alone time. We could go…"

But before she could suggest a location, the Doctor was standing, pulling River up with him. "Lovely idea!" he said. "Sharing a bed with friends is always so nice…" He was yanking down the blankets, sending cushions scattering in the process. "Um, if the two of you could move for just a second…" he added, trying to wrest the blankets out from underneath the young couple.

Amy giggled as Rory rolled his eyes and moved off of her. He pulled her up to stand next to him as the Doctor finished pulling down the blankets. He lay back down again and pulled her on top of him, crushing her in his arms and placing a kiss against her temple.

The Doctor flopped down on the bed with a bump, and reached over to pull River down with him. She resisted only a moment, before complying with a sigh. She took up her favorite position on her back, smiling as the Doctor curled up against her, one hand resting possessively over her breast.

"This is going to be weird when we wake up," Rory observed dryly, but his eyes were already closed shut and his voice was thick with sleep.

Amy laughed, and stroked one hand across his cheek. She lay a moment in thought, and then lightly touched her dozing fiancé's cheek. "Rory, are you asleep?"

"Mmm, nggh…no," he replied eventually.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she whispered quietly. "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said; "I'd wait for you…as long as it took. A thousand years…two thousand!" Amy laughed. "You're worth the wait; I'm just glad our first time wasn't…disappointing." For a moment, he stiffened, "It wasn't, was it? Disappointing, I mean…"

She playfully slapped his chest. "Are you kidding? If I were able to move, I'd be wondering when we could do this again…" He relaxed, and his eyes began to drift closed again. Out of the quiet, Amy's voice piped up once more. "River, Doctor…thank you." She finished quietly.

"Yeah," Rory added shyly, "yeah, thank you."

"You are more than welcome," came River's reply; they could hear the smile in her voice. From the Doctor came only the soft sound of snoring. "He says 'you're welcome' as well."


End file.
